


Jumbo Marshmallows

by SDTS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/SDTS
Summary: On a ski trip, you wake up from a nightmare. Unable to fall back asleep, you head downstairs for some hot coco. To your annoyance, Rafe Adler is also awake and wants coco.





	

            The nightmare that had woken you up is already slipping away from you. You find yourself staring at the ceiling, listening to the way your heart is thumping in your chest. You can no longer recall what had terrified you just moments ago but you know sleep isn’t going to return to you anytime soon.

                With a sigh, you sit up in bed. Your room is freezing cold. You had fallen asleep with the fan on. Shivering, you slip out of bed and grab your hoodie, yanking it over you. The guest room feels alien tonight.

                Your family and the Adlers have rented out a vacation house in the mountains for a holiday trip. You had never been skiing before and quickly learned one important thing: you are terrible at it.

                Since falling flat on your face numerous times in front of Rafe Adler, long time frenemy, you had taken to spending most of the trip inside. Curled up next to the fire place, reading a book, and drinking hot cocoa had been relaxing. It was better than watching Rafe ski like a champ, having gone skiing every winter since he was six.

                By this point, you are heading down the stairs towards the kitchen. Hot cocoa sounds perfect right about now. It might be enough to calm you down and make you tired.

                As you enter the kitchen, you stop in the doorway. A swooping feeling comes over you at the sight of Rafe. You stifle a groan. It was past one in the morning. Why the hell is he awake? His back is turned to you.

                It isn’t that you don’t like Rafe. Sometimes, the two of you got along famously. Other times, both of you bickered and fought over every small thing. Usually, the longer you were around one another, the worse it got.

                “Can’t sleep?” You ask, breaking the silence.

                Rafe glances over his shoulder at you. Did he scowl or did you imagine it?

                “No. Came down for some water.”

                “Water? Who comes down for water?” You go over to the cupboard, opening it to get the instant hot coco.

                “Lots of people come down for water. Water can be stored in the fridge to keep it cold which makes it more enjoyable to drink.” Rafe replies dryly.

                Okay, so the two of you haven’t been getting along too well this trip. It had all started when he had been an asshole over you not skiing well and had gotten worse from there.

                “Well, I’m making hot cocoa.”

                Rafe turns to look at you, crossing his arms. What else do you dislike about him? The fact that he looks good whenever he wears a plain t-shirt. Tonight, it is grey, resting against his chest that is perfectly toned. Even his arms look good. You avert your gaze.

                “Make enough for me.” He goes.

                “Make your own cocoa.” You reply automatically, not liking taking orders.

                “You’re already making it,” He goes, already sounding exasperated with you, “So just make extra. I’ll get the marshmallows.”

                You grumble to yourself before saying, “We only have those jumbo stupid marshmallows.”

                “Yeah, so?” Rafe places the box of them next to you.

                You blink, “Look at how giant they are. You can’t put them in cocoa. You won’t even have room for the drink.”

                He scowls, “What are you, the marshmallow police? Just put them in the damned drink.”

                “You put them in your own damned drink. I’m not ruining the cocoa with your clown sized marshmallows.” You reply hotly.

                “Fine. I’ll put three of them in there just to piss you off more.” He is opening the box now as you roll your eyes.

                “If you want to ruin your own hot cocoa with jumbo marshmallows, go ahead, heathen.” You say, resisting the urge to dump the entire box over on his head.

                The two of you fall silent as the hot cocoa is made. After a few minutes, you fill your mug up and leave Rafe to ruin his with his ridiculous marshmallows. You head out into the living room, curling up on the love seat and looking out the window.               

                The snow is coming down heavily, leaving a thick blanket along the backyard. The moon is high in the sky but blotted out by the clouds. At this point, everyone is going to be snowed in tomorrow.

                To your chagrin, Rafe follows you into the living room. He sits down next to you on the love seat. You feel a flash of irritation. He has the entire living room to pick a seat from. Why does he have to pick this same love seat?

                He takes a sip of his cocoa although you have no idea how he can even get to the liquid when he shoved three jumbo marshmallows on the top. The light that is filtering in from the clouds highlights his jawline. You can see some stubble on his chin. You don’t think you have ever seen Rafe with any sort of facial hair before. He is pretty particular about how he looks. Your heart skips a beat.

                “Delicious. The marshmallows make it even better.” He says just to annoy you.

                “You can go sit over there. Or in another room.”

                “You’re so high strung this trip.”

                “Don’t start. You’re the one being a dick this entire week.” You snap back.

                “You’re just angry you can’t ski worth a damn.”

                “No, I’m annoyed that you have to be an asshole about every little thing. You are honestly intolerable sometimes.”

                Rafe grins at you, “Only sometimes though, right?”

                Ugh, you want to punch him. He is so maddening. You tilt your face away from him and look outside the window again. Maybe if you ignore him, he will go away.

                But Rafe doesn’t go away. Instead, he leans forward, closer to you. He smells like soap and a hint of cologne that is clinging to his t-shirt. It is how he always smells. Sometimes, you don’t notice it. Other times, like tonight, it makes your heart beat a bit faster.

                “I can be nice.” His voice is low, his cocoa forgotten on the side table as his fingers brush against your arm.

                “What the hell are you doing?” You ask, alarmed.

                “I’m being nice.”

                “By invading my personal space?” But your heart isn’t truly in the insult – being suddenly this close to Rafe is making your head feel a bit light for some reason.

                “Look at the snow fall. We are going to be locked up in here for a couple of days, at least. Do we really want to be fighting the entire time?”

                “Worked for us so far.” Your voice wavers as his fingers trail down the length of your arm.

                “Let me be nice to you and then we won’t fight this week.”

                Your eyes narrow, “Are you trying to fuck me? Is this real life?”

                Rafe is still leaning forward, forcing you to lean back a little against the side of the love seat. Despite your best attempts to remain casual, you can feel how eager you are. Hadn’t you just been thinking about how good he looked? Yeah, he’s annoying. But he always could get under your skin.

                “No,” He goes, “I told you. I’m being nice. This will relieve the tension between us.”

                Rafe’s hand is traveling down from your arm to your stomach. His fingers lift up your hoodie and he touches your bare skin. With his other hand, he is propping himself up over you, forcing you to lower yourself against the love seat.

                You don’t stop him as he is moving underneath your sweatpants towards your underwear. Okay, this is definitely surreal. Are you really going to let him do this?

                The answer is yes. How many times, in the dead of night, have you thought about Rafe touching you like this? Maybe he is right. This tension between the two of you is some weird sexual tension.

                “You only get to do whatever you are going to do once.” You go as if you really mean it and not that you secretly would do whatever he wants if he really asks you.

                Rafe grins, as if he knows you’re lying. Then his fingers are moving across the front of your underwear. Through the fabric, you can feel how warm they are. Your face is flushing with color at being this close to him. He is still smiling and watching you intently.

                His finger darts over your clit through your underwear. The touch is slight enough to cause a small shiver to run through you. You can feel him nudging the fabric aside. Then his fingers are touching your lips, skin against skin.

                Your head feels light again as if you are dreaming. Maybe the nightmare changed into a dream at some point and you didn’t wake up. Rafe leans down over you and brings his lips against the skin of your neck, kissing you.

                The touch snaps you out of your fog. No, this isn’t a dream. You can tell by how your body is responding. Years of tension seem to be mounting up inside of you for this one moment.

                As Rafe leaves a trail of kisses down your neck, he runs a finger down your slit. You are soaking wet by this point – how could you not be? Enveloped by Rafe, smelling his cologne, feeling his stubble against your neck, and his finger against your pussy, you can’t begin to work through your emotions. All you know is that you want more of him.

                His finger slips inside of your pussy as finally – his lips cover yours hungrily. The kiss is open mouthed and messy. Years of tension, of bickering and being friendly, has come to a boiling point. You respond to his kiss eagerly.

                Rafe is pumping his finger in and out of you. Your tongues are pressed together as you respond to his touch. You can feel how hard he is against your leg as he finger fucks you. His breath catches as the kiss ends and he presses his forehead against yours. Your lips are barely touching as he keeps moving his finger.

                “Rafe…” You go, a silent plea hidden behind his name.

                You don’t have to ask again. Rafe is sliding down your sweatpants and underwear. The air is cold against your legs. You know you should be worried about being caught. But it is as if you are in a bubble against the real world. All you can focus on is the way the moon light illuminates half of his face as he removes his own sweatpants.

                 Then he is curling over you. You can feel how hard and thick his dick is, pressing against your pussy lips. His body is warm, warding off the chill in the air. You are so wet that when he begins to enter you, your body doesn’t resist.

                You instinctively wrap your legs around Rafe’s waist. His face is buried in your neck and you hear him softly groan with pleasure as his cock fills you up. Your hands are clutching his t-shirt, balling it up in your fists as the entire length of him finally is inside of you.

                The love seat is small and almost cramped but neither one of you seem to notice nor care. Rafe is slowly, almost leisurely, pumping inside of you as if he has all the time in the world to fuck you. You are trying your best to remain silent. Both of you are entwined, clinging to each other as his cock pulls all the way out of you before going all the way back in.

                His mouth is pressed against your ear when he goes, “Fuck, you feel so good.”

                Your grip on his t-shirt tightens. Hearing Rafe like this – aroused because he is fucking you – makes you feel even more turned on.

                “You like that, baby girl?” He asks you, his voice taunt.

                “I’m not your baby girl.”

                Against your skin, you can feel his grin. He likes you challenging him because his pace finally begins to pick up. Each thrust of his hard dick feels as if it is hitting some sweet spot inside of you that you didn’t know existed.

                Your lips meet again. Rafe is tugging on your bottom lip with his teeth as he fucks you into the love seat. You have no idea about your noise level anymore and you don’t care. His cock is pounding into you and you are so wet that you can hear the small smacking noises as you engulf his hard dick each time.

                His hands are in your hair, wrapping his fingers around locks of it as he keeps up his pace. You are pressed against him with your eyes closed, trying your very best to remain silent. How is he doing that? Each movement inside of you is causing waves of pleasure to roll through you. Your body is warm and your skin is flushed. Your t-shirt is sticking to your skin.

                You can feel your climax quickly approaching. The way Rafe is pounding you is too much. You have never cum through regular sex before but are you that surprised that Rafe is going to be the one to get you off? Not really. He is so confident in every aspect of his life that the fact he is going to get you off like this just fits with his personality.

                A small whimper escapes from you. Rafe seems to sense what this means because he somehow fucks you even harder. You feel like a rag doll getting fucked underneath him. With each thrust, he pulls on your hair a little.

                Again, his lips are against your ear as he whispers, “Will you cum on my cock for me? Pretty please?” He is teasing you, you realize, even now as he fucks you like this, “I won’t stop fucking you until you cum around my dick.”

                The words are enough to send you over the edge. You bury your face in his neck as you climax. You rock your hips against his, trying to take as much of his cock as you can. The orgasm is intense – stronger than any other one you have had.

                Rafe lets go of your hair, wrapping his arms around you as he lets out a soft moan of your name. He is cumming too. You bring your feet down against his ass, trying to get as much of him as possible inside of you.

                Your pussy constricts around his cock, milking him as the two of you cum together. He is still making quiet groans. Hearing him sound like this – raw and vulnerable – makes your orgasm last even longer. He sounds so good that you instantly want more of him.

                Together, you both come down from your climaxes. Breathless, you are still holding onto Rafe. The reality of the situation is hitting you. Did you really just sleep with him? The two of you had circled around one another for ages but never once did you think it was a sexual tension until he had made a move on you.

                “See?” Rafe goes, out of breath, “I can be nice.”

                “Fuck off.” You mumble, catching your own breath.

                Rafe smirks at you, tilting your face up to his before he kisses you. Whatever concerns you had just now are washed away by that kiss. It is different from the ones you had during sex. It is soft, more of a promise than anything else.

                “See? All that tension is gone.” He goes.

                But you both know that is a lie. If anything, Pandora’s Box has now been opened. How are either one of you supposed to be content with one quiet, muffled night on the love seat? The tension isn’t gone – there are years of it to work through together.

                So, when the next morning comes, and everyone is snowed in, Rafe only looks at you from across from the kitchen table and smirks.

               


End file.
